Warmness on the Soul
by Chosen to Rise
Summary: It's summer break and Seth has once again taken out his newly re-modeled boat for a trip to Tahiti...only this time he has company. [SS]
1. Default Chapter

_I plan for this to be an ongoing story which I will hopefully be updating regularly. All characters were derived from and belong to FOX's The O.C. Song lyrics may be included with appropriate credit given within each entry. Please read and review!_

**Warmness on the Soul - Part One**  
_Story by Chosen to Rise  
Lyrics by Avenged Sevenfold _

The water was calm and serene this afternoon. The luxury of being able to relax in the middle of the ocean, sun shinning down in an almost blinding manner - itself too without a care in the world, filled Seth to a point of almost ecstasy. Beside him, the girl of his dreams was working diligently on her summer homework - that being she was fast asleep, absorbing the suns rays as she did every day, creating the "perfect back to school tan" as she liked to call it. Looking at her lying there beside him, Seth found his chronic protective nature creeping up on him. He considered waking her up and getting her to put more lotion on, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb her peaceful figure. Instead, he simply leaned back himself, gazing out at the vast expanse of sea that filled every corner of his vision.

It was out here, sailing across the seemingly endless row of waves, the girl he had longed for most of his life now at his side, where he felt most safe. There was nothing out here that could get in the way of their being together as so many other things had in their past. Nothing here that could wash away their feelings for one another or sink their love.

With tonight's destination still hours away, Seth took one last look out towards the endless horizon and then laid down, closing his eyes. Aboard the newly remodeled Summer Breeze, breathing in rhythm to the gentle rocking of the ocean and inching closer to the girl he had named his boat after so long ago, Seth imagined that he must be the luckiest guy in the world.

_Your brown painted eyes watching every move I make.  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.  
You're the one, and in you I confide. _

To be continued...


	2. Warmness on the Soul Part Two

Summer awakened to the feel of a firm, comfortable bed, and a soft, plush pillow beneath her heavy head. The sensation of such luxury after endless hours on a rough, rocking boat each day was something she looked forward to every night. She rolled over away from the edge of the bed and was met by Seth's sleeping figure as she opened her eyes. Smiling, she gently manipulated his limp form so she could snuggle in close to his warm body. Instinctively, but without waking, he shifted ever so slightly, wrapping his arm around her, drawing her in tight like a child's teddy bear, their faces so close she could feel his warm breath whispering across her check.

Even as the early suns morning rays began finding ways to slip past the curtains, a momentary shadow seemed to pass over Summer's heart. She thought back to a year ago. They had been so happy, her and Seth. But everything in the world seemed to be working against them. And then so suddenly it was hard to believe, Seth was gone, off on some fool's crusade, leaving her alone to tend to a broken heart. She had been utterly crushed. That summer she experienced some of her lowest lows. She vowed to extinguish Seth from her memory forever, but that proved to be just has hard as trying to remove that part of her heart with a dull blade. Despite what she had told everyone and what she had tried to convince herself of, deep down she knew she would harbor feelings for Seth for the rest of her life. Then, just as he had so suddenly left, there he was again, on the first day back to school, that goofy, needy smile plastered all over his face. Day after day she lied to herself, trying to make things work with Zach and desperately trying to keep Seth at a safe distance, but as the former so eloquently stated, you can't fight fate. As much as she had been hurt, Summer knew that this is where she belonged. Seth had promised to never hurt her that way again, and despite her initial trepidation, she believed him. She _needed_ to believe him.

Soon the emotional cloud past from Summer's mind and she was living again in the now. She smiled again as Seth's soft breathing abruptly turned to a god awful snoring, and knowing now that he was awake, she quickly turned over and gave him a playful punch in the chest.

"Owwww!" He moaned, curling up into a feeble ball. "I was sleeping you know!"

"Sure you were ass-bag." She responded with as she continued laying soft punches to his arms.

"Ah! That's it!" Seth cried, and with astounding speed for someone who had been dead asleep just 5 minutes ago, he lunged from underneath the blankets and tackled Summer to the foot of the bed, showering her everywhere with kisses and raspberries until she was forced to surrender.

Slowly their smiles and giggles faded, and they embraced each other with more passionate signs of affection. With Seth's body lightly on top of hers, his sweet lips easily finding her own, Summer's last thought before her mind became one with Seth's was that she must be the luckiest girl in the world.

_And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your loves always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you._


End file.
